Gypsy
by tribewar
Summary: I'm tattered and torn. I'm a complete outsider, with edge. I can make people blind, but hey, I'm just being a Gypsy. And I have a mission, well two actualy, the first: Getting Warren Peace to be more than just my lunch buddy. The second: High School.
1. Chapter 1

Gypsy Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sky high.

Ahrrr. I hate Mondays. Early Monday mornings that start a fresh new year of high school, high school for super hero's. Sky High. But I guess its my fault, I **was **the one up half the night with anticipation about school. Not that I like school, or anything, hell knows I don't, but this will be my year to start fresh, meet new interesting people, or at least a few people, and at a school full of kids like me I was bound to right?

So as much as I wanted to stay in the comfort of my bed I got out of it, and went to take a shower. I soon emerged, turned my alarm radio onto 92.3 K rock, and Nirvana's Heart Shaped Box slammed into my ears. Meanwhile I towel dried my dark brown hair, and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans with multiple rips in them, and a rolling stones shirt. , I got my socks, on and put on my Doc Martins. I hung my tattered old forrest green knit scarve around my shoulders, and I went to my night table and got my yin/yang necklace and my eyeliner. I smeared thin, dark lines around my grey eyes then capped and threw down the eye pencil, turned off my radio, got my brown, leather, beat up, worn in, knapsack and went downstairs to eat breakfast with my grandma.

After I started towards the Sky High bus stop. I waited a few minutes before a normal yellow bus stopped in front of me. I got on and went straight to the back. After a few more stops, we were ready to go to Sky High. Straps went around me, the next thing I know was we were falling , then we were flying. All the while I was sort of squeaking.

I knew I was freaking out the guy sitting next to me. He was a tall guy wearing a skull shirt with pin stripes on the sleeves. When the bus finally did land, he bolted out, as fast as he could. I chuckled to myself "idiot" I mutter. I got off the bus last, and decided to just follow the mob, that was going inside the building. I ended up in the schools gym. The principle gave a speech, then a dorky looking guy, whom I decided was the gym teacher started talking about whiner babies, and power placement.

He started calling names, but I tuned him, and everyone else out until I heard a "Julia Verne." Now I was pissed, and people around me knew it, everyone, stepped away from me as I glared daggers at dork dude more formally known as Coach Boomer

"It's not Julia, its Gypsy." I told him, my voice like ice.

"Excuse me?" He said, surprised at my back talk.

"Gypsy, my name is Gypsy."

"I don't care what your name is. Get up here and show me your power." he ordered.

I was going to enjoy messing around with this ---------------------.

I got on in the stage, and made my eyes twitch while looking directly at coach Boomer. Suddenly he screamed

"I can't see. I, I can't see, everything's DARK." he started running around on the stag, when he was about to run past me I stuck my foot out, and he tripped. Everyone laughed. I twitched my eyes again, and he was able to see again. Coach Boom Butt got up from the floor flushed, and yelled sidekick. I raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked the whole way down to where I was before. I really didn't care if I was labeled a horse by that man, I knew who I was, that is all that matters.

I got bored of thinking about what would be the best way to die, so I decided to watch the damn power placement. I watched as the guy that sat next to me on the bus or idiot as I refer to him went up and demonstrated his power, which was stretching whoopdy dooo, he made hero. So did, a snobby girl that was a thechnopath, a ditzy cheerleader type, that could multiply herself, a chubby kid that was super fast, and a good looking pyro.

Soon the lunch bell rang, and I bolted out of the gym, as fast as I could. I was one of the first few people in the cafeteria. I spotted an empty table in the far right of the room, sat down at the corner of it, and got out my tuna fish sandwich. I got out a bottle of water, and my ramble notebook, I had to write and dedicate a chapter, to the wonderful coach Boomer Butt. While furiously writing, absently taking bites of my sandwich, and sips of water, I vaguely became aware of the now filled cafeteria. I looked up, ready to write what the idiotic people who were now my classmates where doing, when I realized, I wanted to start fresh, didn't I? Make a couple of new friends? Well I wasn't off to a very good start was I?

I looked around me, noting what people where doing. Everyone had a clique, even people who just got here. Some fast kid, and "idiot" had become friends, and where acting like assholes. The snob, and cheerleader where friends, and where probably gossiping right now. Popular kids were with popular kids, losers were with losers, but what about me? Did I want to be in a clique? No I didn't, did I want to be all alone? No? partly? Sort of?

Then I spotted the good looking pyro who made it into hero classes, he was looking for a place to sit, probably by himself, but hey I wasn't going to bother him. So I waved him over. He sat down across from me, and started eating. I watched him for a second, then I went back to bitching about the system of separation, and that goddamn coach in my notebook .

Day one at sky high: Completed….

(AN) Hello all, first of all, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. I've had this idea for a fanfiction since the summer, so it was good to get it off my chest. More chapters to come, more and better; so please read and review so i can make my writing more to standard, and more enjoyable for you. Any questions, just ask.

Thank you

-tribewar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High.

It has now been a month since I started Sky High. I've gotten quite used to it. The freshmen bullies were Speed, and Lash, the popular people were Penny, Gwen, and their crew, and everyone else were just geeks, or freaks, or loners like me and pyro, who's name I finally learned was Warren Peace. I don't know if we're really loners considering, we sit next to each other in lunch, but it's not as though we talk, just a nod in the general direction if either of us are lucky; But I consider him my friend, or at least my lunch buddy? That sounded so corny. I honestly don't know what he is to me. Right now I'm working on saying hi to him, then, maybe in a few weeks, we can work on your basics: I.e. how are you? Fine thank you..

Besides Warren Peace, and the other kids at school, I've met my teachers, Mr. Boy, Mr.Medula, etc. I like Mr. Boy the best but don't let him know that!, he's funny in a dorky kind of way, and his teachings are pretty cool.

There are many things I don't like about Sky High, and one of those is seating arrangements. It never fails, I always get to sit next to a complete idiot, whom is terrified of me, and makes me do all the work, because at any moment they could pee their pants. sighs Oh the wonders of high school.

Briiingggg….. Now I know what your thinking, but alas that was not my cursed alarm clock, it was the bell signally lunch. I gathered my books, got up, and went to my locker, I churned the combo 14, 22, 16. Then I put my books in, took, my lunch out, and got my books for the next class. After I walked into the cafe I started toward my table. Warren was already there, sitting reading a comic book, with some soda near him. When I approached the table and sat down he looked up and nodded to me, acknowledging me. But before I could nod back he had went back to reading the comic. I shook my head, exasperated. 'What am I to do with you.' I thought.

I took out my lunch, ham and cheese sandwich, with a carton box of apple juice… what was I a baby? Note to self: just bring a water bottle from now on. I started eating the sandwich anyway, and had nothing better to do than observe people. I had left my notebook in my locker. Stupid me. Watching the bunch of fools in the lunchroom got boring fast, so I started taping my foot on the floor.

After a while Warren looked up glaring at me, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, sorry." I said. He went back to looking at his comic. "Soooooo, whatcha reading'?" I asked. He pointed to the cover How to be a Villain. "Oh, cool." I replied, not really that I thought it was cool, but? 'Jeez this is mental, what am I supposed to say? I'm making a fool of myself, and what's worse is that he doesn't even give a shit. I could tell him about the time grandma threw a fish head on her baby sister. Errrrr, this is so frustrating, and now I'm all mad and I hate everyone, I can't even come up with a stupid conversation.' I thought. The next thing I know is Lash comes up to our table, with his sidekick Speed not his REAL sidekick but you know what I mean.

"Soooooo, what's up hot stuff? Lash asked.

"Are you talking to him or me?" I asked him back sarcastically as I gestured to Warren and me. I thought I saw Warren looked pissed for a second, but then he smirked a bit. Speed laughed out loud. What an idiot.

"Funny girl, but really, you could be hanging out with me. Long walks, cool talks, a little more than chatting and gabbing in between if you know what I mean." he said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. What an asshole. Warren looked up with an admiring look on his face, Speed looked shocked, as did Lash. I just said that out loud aren't I smart?

"What did you say." demanded Lash in an angry voice. Oh fuck, I dug myself a hole, what to do? I'll give reality to him good I guess.

"You want to know what I said?" I asked fiercely. "Alright retard, here's what I said since you're too stupid to grasp what was said the first time. You're an asshole. I think it's clear that I don't like you, and I'm not easy. So if you're in such a hurry to get laid, why don't you talk to you're friend over there, I'm sure he'd be more than willing." I finished. I had spoken really fast. Awesome. Lash was red in his face, and Speed, was also quite mad to. But Warren was snickering, as was a bunch of students that were watching the scene. Nosy little buggers.

"What are you laughing at?" Lash snapped at Warren. Warren sobered instantly, and looked ready to kill. "And you," Lash continued. "You're just a dirty bitch aren't you?" He half asked half stated. I got up.

"Hey, Fuck You." I shouted in his face, just before he punched me. I fell back into my seat. The little crap face, my cheek burned from where he hit me. I got up. "You hit like a bitch." I said. Before I twitched my eyes and developed him in darkness. I was going to pounce on him but my lunch buddy got to the little slime before I did. Warren it seemed had a soft spot for me. Awwww. Yeah well probably not, but he did beat Lash's ass quite well if I do say so myself. The bunch of kids that crowded around us though so too, as they were booing Lash. Well it seems there is one upside of having a lunch buddy, they'll shoot flame at whoever is a shit to you. Whoa I cursed a lot haven't I? Well cursing is one of my special talents. But back to the fight. Warren burned Lash's ass, literally. Of course it helped that Lash couldn't see, so I take partial credit; In both the glory and the punishment. Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaattttt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because life sucks, pretty little teacher's pet Gwen told Principal Powers about the fight, and when she came on the scene, well lets just say she didn't look like she was going to a picnic. The three of us were sent to detention. What a hellhole that was.

Our powers were turned off in the detention room, which totally sucked. But at least I wasn't left alone with Lash. After Principal Powers left us I started up a conversation with Warren. Or at least I was going to before Lash got up in my face. "So what? Are you two ,like, going out? Is that why hotshot over there burned my ass!?"

"Aw, your still bitter that I don't like you. But really if the freshmen skank won't have you what makes you think I will?" I answered back.

"Oh, but you are the freshmen skank." he replied.

"Just like you're the manwhore?" I asked.

"You know I do like my women feisty." Lash said in a sickening voice.

"You're a waste of perfectly good human flesh, blood and bone." I told him. "Bitch." I muttered. Warren snorted, I looked at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged, and stared at the wall in front of him. He stared at it for quite a while, so I decided to try to stare at it too. It was a white, bright, wall. My eyes became blurry from tears that formed after staring at the wall for too long, and the salty droplets fell onto my desk. Jeez this is boring. I've gotta talk and not to asshole, but to lunch buddy. What to say, what to say. Oh, I know, how about "Hi."

"Hi." he said back. He looked at me as though he thought I was mental. Well I am a little crazy but…..

"So, yeah…." I started not really knowing where this conversation was going.

"Yeah." he said.

"Uhhhh? Thank you." I stated. Why? Because I'm stupid.

"For what?" He asked.

"Oh. You know when you fried his ass back there, it was really very amusing to watch, and your flames were ahhhhhh…..on fire." I stated dumbly.

"Yeah that's what flame is. Fire." He addressed me as though I was a two year old learning this for the first time.

"I'm not dumb, I know what flame is." I stated even though it sounded like I hardly believed myself. Well it seems as though Warren is ignoring me now. What should I do, irritate him, or interest him? Irritating doesn't seem to help me much so I guess I'll interest him, what do guys like? Cars, T.V….Ahhuaaa, Music.  
"Hey do you like music?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered as if it was obvious. Snob.

"Yeah me too, so what bands do you like?" I asked again.

"Areosmith, Warrant, Motley Crue…." he trailed off.

"Areosmith is awesome, but Motley Crue is kinda sexist, now Nirvana and Ozzy Osborn are great." I ranted, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Ozzy is absolutely rocking." he said " But doesn't it sort of contradict yourself to say both Nirvana and Ozzy in the same sentence? I mean grunge was the death of metal…." he trailed off expectantly.

"So? They balance each other out, and anyhow, they both were fucking awesome artists" I stated. We continued talking of the music artists we liked until detention was over. Then when we all left the Detention room, warren and I, or just I snook up on Lash, and kicked him right where the sun don't shine. He cried like a baby. Life is goooooood. He won't be bothering me for a while, or at least a few days.

And so it went, from that detention and here fourth, Warren Peace became more than just my lunch buddy, he became my friend. Sob What a beautiful ending. Okay so we weren't friends, but something pretty close to it: )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know, i know cliched, but i wanted to update something. i am going to edit, one day...


End file.
